Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 11 Mutant Tide
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Mr Lee, Dragon and Alpha Teens team up to stop Guan and the Mu-Team only for the Mu-Team to double-cross Guan and the Alpha Teens tell the Mu-Team that they do things with dishonour. Rated T to Be Safe.b AxL hints in it.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 11 Mutant Tide

Garrett called the Alpha Teens on their Alpha-Coms.

"Red Alert guy The Serpent's Tail are teaming up with the Mu-Team to destroy you." He told Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark.

"We have beated them before and we can do it again." Replied Axel.

"Well said Axel." Smiled Lioness.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Said Mr Lee still in his Hardlight Form. "All Alpha Teens attention I'm sorry I created the Mu-Team I have told Axel this but I need all of you as a team to understand what I did all of it I was trying in my way to do something good for mankind but maybe I went to far."

"You may have gone to far Mr L but you saved us and Dragon from death that's a good start on doing something good for mankind." Said King kindly.

"Well said King." Smiled Axel and Lioness.

"Rightly said dude." Smiled Shark.

Hawk didn't say anything.

Then the Mu-Team and Serpent's Tail Ninjas appeared led by Guan.

"DESTROY ALL OF THEM WHAT LEE YOU ARE DEAD?!" yelled Guan angrily.

"I am dead but science has given me the means to make amends for all I've done." Said Mr Lee.

"Yeah and Guan power can't buy you happiness." Said Shark bravely as he tried to kick Guan but Guan Jo-Laned him. "I may be laid back but at the moment I feel so cross that I want to take it out on a selfish old man."

"I quite agree." Said Axel. "And you will not have the Scroll of Jo-Lan since it like I said once before isn't mine to give. Also you will tell me where Dad is."

"You think you will see your Daddy Manning well you won't." said Rayza.

"OH YES HE WILL!" yelled Lioness kicking Rayza in the face. "AXEL GET GUAN ME AND HAWK WILL FIGHT OFF THE MU-TEAM!"

"We will?" asked Hawk then Lioness glared at him. "Oh right we will!"

"I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU HAWKES!" yelled Stingfly.

"MANNING YOUR DAD LIKE YOU IS MY ENEMY BECAUSE HE MADE HIMSELF MY ENEMY!" yelled Guan as he and Axel duelled then Tillian spat some of his venom on to Guan. "WE HAD AN AGREEMENT TILLIAN!"

"TO DESTROY THE ALPHA TEENS YES I'M ABOUT TO DO THAT AS WELL AS YOU THEN I WILL WASH MUTANT ACROSS THE WORLD LIKE A MUTANT TIDE!" yelled Tillian.

"Well that's what you get for teaming up with the Mu-Team." Said King.

Then a familiar face appeared.

"It is over Guan you betrayed Axel, you betrayed Lee and you betrayed my friends but most important you betrayed me so it's quite the country you made yourself our enemy and you will pay the price." Said Dragon getting out his Katana Sword.

Then he punched Guan.

"ENOUGH PLAYING NOW THE CLAWS ARE OUT!" yelled Firekat.

"You keep saying that but you never can defect me because you are a sick cat with a huge ego." Said Lioness and she winked at Axel.

"I have to totally agree." Said Axel winking back at Lioness. "Since you maybe our clones but you do things with dishonour and that Tillian is not the way."

"I DON'T GIVE A HECK ABOUT HONOUR!" yelled Tillian.

"WELL YOU SHOULD!" called Axel and Lioness punching Tillian very hard.

"Playtime's over Mu-Team and Serpent's Tail." Said Shark.

"It's not over until we say it's-ouch!" yelled Wrecka.

"It's over." Finished Dragon.

"Very well Dragon next time we meet I shall destroy you, Manning, Leone and the rest of these kids." Cackled Guan evilly.

Then he vanished Rayza, Stingfly and Firekat tried to escape but King, Shark and Axel caught all three of them.

"You aren't going anywhere but back to Steele's island." Said Axel.

"And Garrett and Rachel have a gift for you five." Said Lioness with a smirk.

The Mu-team found out it was a chamber that could keep them locked up until they got to Steele's island.

"Dragon thanks." Smiled Axel.

"No thanks are ever enquired between Jo-Lan warriors but I accept your thanks." Smiled Dragon.

"I still think Steele has something to do with The Serpent's Tail finding out Sebastian Manning was on to them." Said Lioness.

"You know we can find that out together Li." Smiled Axel.

"Capoeira practise in three minutes I got to go." Said Lioness. "Why don't you watch Axel? I've always watched you fight Jo-Lan so you can watch me do Capoeira."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Smiled Axel.

"Got a photo-shoot." Said Hawk.

"And you got a slime shoot as well." Replied Lioness.

"And a slime shoot?" asked Hawk then Axel threw some slime over Hawk.

"That's what you get for being obsessed with fame Hawk." Said Axel. "Dragon how did you find us?"

"Lee summoned me to help you." Replied Dragon.

"Good enough for us." Smiled Lioness.

Soon Lioness was doing Capoeira with Axel watching her and Dragon and Mr Lee were secretly watching.

"She is the one that holds his heart and maybe more." Said Dragon.

"Only time will tell but I agree." Smiled Mr Lee.

Iris Out


End file.
